Silence! Camera! Action!
by PrideM
Summary: Welcome to Dreamworks Studios. This is where I, Jackson Overland, will stare in the leading role of a new upcoming family movie "Rise of the Guardians" along with five other members. Even though I am eager on working on this project, I will discover that the undersides of this profession is quite different from what I imagined. Rating might change. AU! Jack X Evan (Aka Bunny).
1. The Storyboard

Everyone in his life dreamed at least one time to become famous. Pop stars, top models, fashion designers; but the one that people are really admiring are actors. Those artists play a big part in making a film come to life. They are the centre of the creation, the part that everyone will look up to. There are three reasons why someone will go watch a movie: because the movie is in their field of interest, because it is created by one of their favourite film-maker, or because their favourite actors is in it. Those pioneers from the seventh art are loved by everyone and got so many fans. I've always wanted to be part of this busy world, and now the chance was on my side.

My name is Jackson Overland, better known as Jack. I've turned seventeen six months ago on December 21st. Some weeks ago, I've audition for a role for a family movie with action and fantasy. I don't know if the name is still official, but I think that the name was Guardians of Childhood at first. I know it had guardians in the name at least. I received a call a few days earlier to tell me that I've been selected to play the main character of the movie: Jack Frost. Kind of ironic seeing we had a similar name. They told me I had the perfect shape to play this winter spirit. For once in my life, I was happy that my albinism had played in my favour. My skin is so pale that people thinks I'm always sick or not getting outside enough. Well I do have a sort of disease, but nothing too serious, and if I got outside without enough protection, I would burn like a steak on a barbecue. My hair is so blond that it looks white. Correction, it is white, no doubt about it. But the one thing that is freaking people out are my eyes. Some says they are perfect. They are a pure striking blue, like sapphire shining in daylight. This combo that followed me all my life is finally paying off. Now, I just had to cross my fingers that this movie would strike big in the show business.

I arrived at Dreamworks Studios in California for a meeting with the film crew and the other cast. I had only a briefing of what was the film about when I went for the audition, but I was eager to know more about it. When I arrived at the studio, I was amazed. It was like a small village, but even cooler than anything I have seen. As I passed the gates, I was discovering the wonders of the world that was Dreamworks. People weren't kidding when they were talking about this place like if it was some sort of Disneyland in its own kind. Beyond those doors were lying six acres of landscaped grounds with fountains, a river, a lagoon, walking paths and courtyards, along with 460 000 square feet of office space. The architecture and the style of the studio took their inspiration from the Mediterranean, with arches and towers finished in warm shades of ochre, russet and stone, silvery olive trees, lush bougainvillea and flowing water. I knew I would please myself here.

Of course, I had to ask for directions because this place was as huge as a maze. Fortunately for me, I crossed the path of two teens that looked to have my age. There was a blond girl with a big braid and blue eyes accompanied by a skinny boy about my size with brown hair and green eyes. There were all dress in leather and fur like if they were shooting a Viking film. They were kind enough to take some of their time to show me where the meeting rooms were. Thanks to them I didn't run out late for my first day of work. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous about it. After all, I was a complete newbie in this category. All of the other actors I would encounter were surely more experimented than I was. One thing was sure, I would be looked down by at least one person.

When I entered, I saw there were at least four other persons that arrived. I didn't know if they were part of the film crew or if they were actors, but when I pushed that room's door, everyone looked at me. Oh great! It was the same as when I was at my high school. My parents weren't kidding when they told me that school was only the reflection of the real life. I took a deep breath and marched forward to go and greet my future co-workers.

"Hum…Hi", I said to everyone present in the room, "My name's Jack, and I'll be playing well…Jack", followed by a weak laugh.

The first one to come and great me was a very large man that looked like he was in the mid forties with black short hair and a beard and moustache from the same colour. He had eyes almost like mine but a bit darker. He was very intimidating. I don't know how many me would fit in this man, because he must have been at least 6'5" tall and five times larger than me, which wasn't very much of a record to beat really. I almost backed up against the door when he came to me. What followed surprised me thought as he took a hold of my shoulder's sides to lift me in the air and greet me with a warm smile.

"Dobro Pozhalovat'", he said cheerfully kissing both of my cheeks with the power of a gorilla before putting me down.

What had just happened? I was completely frozen on place after this. First of all, a stranger came to me, lift me off the ground like if I was just some kind of feather and kissed me while speaking in a strange language that I didn't know. Well, that was beginning well. I was already completely lost in all this fuss created by one man. That was until another man a little bit shorter than the monster that almost ate me a few seconds ago came to join our party. This man was almost as slender as me with a skin so pale that it almost looked grey. He had black hair combed back in a messy way with silver-gold eyes, looking like eclipses that were almost shining like those of cats in the dark. He was wearing a black suit and looked more civilized than the one who just hugged me. Coffee in hand, he greeted me with a British accent:

"Apologies from my co-worker here", he started, "he lacks a bit in manners."

"It is not lacking in manners, it is how we greet people in my country", replied the big man in his defence. His accent sounded a bit Slave, Russian I think.

"Well we are not in Russia here Nicholas", continued the slender man before turning back to me holding out his hand, "My name is Kozmotis Pitchiner. But you will surely refer to me more by Pitch, my character's name."

"Hum…yeah", I answered shaking his hand, "it's a pleasure. Kind of an odd name though", laughing nervously trying to not vex him.

"I know", he said smirking a bit, "It's what I get for having parents obsessed by astronomy. And of course you met Nicholas who will be playing North", pointing the man at his right.

"Just call me Nick", the one name Nicholas said with a big smile.

"Nice to meet you", I answered not wanting to shake his hand of fear he would break it.

Both of the men mimicked me to go meet the other members of the cast, which I did. There were two other persons sitting at the back of the room: a short chubby blond guy that had hazel eyes so clear that it was almost amber, and brown feathered hair girl with amethyst eyes (must have been contacts). Kozmotis who was following me along with Nick made the presentations:

"Here we have Andy Mansnoozie, playing the role of the Sandman", he begin pointing the little man who nodded back at me as a sign of greeting, "and there is our only actress, Ana Rashmi who will personify the Tooth Fairy."

"Hi", she replied with a sweet smile.

"Hey", I answered. They all seemed at ease with the situation that it made me feel like a complete beginner, which I was but was not the best feeling I liked to experience. At first sight, they all seemed nice, even the big guy. Sure he was towering, but he seemed good at heart.

"Sooo…" the girl named Ana began, "Is that you first movie?"

"Well", I started just before being cut short by the door opening revealing a tall guy with greyish hair, seeming to not be in the best mood.

"Crikey! This place is a real maze!" said the stranger closing the door behind him.

"I was wondering if you would get here someday", commented Kozmotis with a smirk, "I was about to send a search party for you."

"Rack off Pitchiner!" the other answer angrily.

"You should mind your words Evan", said the only female present in the room, "you're making a rash first impression on our new colleague here."

The Evan mentioned turned around to look at me. He was really tall, I would say 6'0"…no more like a 6'1". He was well built and with his look, he was surely the most admired actor among the fangirls. Facing each other, we were the complete opposite. His tan and shape were way better than mine. He had some sort of tribal tattoos on both upper arms, almost looking like one of those suffers of Los Angeles, if you kick out the blond douchbag hairstyle. His was almost looking like the one of Wolverine in X-men, except shorter. Now that I was thinking about it, I could have sworn he was his twin. So I was in the presence of the big star that played the new version of one of my favourite movies?! Wow! It felt so much different to see him in real in front of me. His character matched a lot the one of his previous movies.

"Who's the ankle bitter?" asked the tattooed man with a tick Australian accent, looking at me like if I was some sort of runt. That remark hit me right on my nerves. He may be a great actor, it didn't gave him the right to be rude with me when we haven't even met.

"The name's Jack", I answered a bit pissed, crossing my arms, "and I would like to point out to you Kangaroo that I'm not a kid anymore."

That last nickname I decided to attribute him made laugh the whole room, except the new owner of it of course, who made a surprised expression. He looked like if nobody ever stood up to defy him. Well, he would have to work hard with me, because I'm not one to get step on the head so easily.

"The what?" he said frowning his dark fuzzy brows and walking toward me, "What did ye called me?! Ah'm not a kangaroo mate!"

"Oh really", I replied nagging him as much as possible, "Well your accent is telling me otherwise. I could have called you koala if you prefer."

From the corner of my eyes I could see Nick bursting out in laugh while Kozmotis was holding a hand to his mouth trying to contain his laugh. Ana was doing the same as the slender man and Andy had a big smile on his face, he seemed entertained to watch us get on each other's nerves. Evan suddenly gripped me by the collar of my shirt lifting me a bit in the air.

"Ye better watch yer tongue snowball, or yer gonna feel tha power of mah fist in yer pretty face", he said his tone irritated by my comments.

"You know", I replied with playful tone like if what he had said didn't impress me, "truth shocks, and usually when someone comes to a fist fight is because he has no more argument", I finished with a smirk at the corner of my lips.

I don't know what angered him the most, the fact he was out of argument, or that I was right and have won this friendly battle. He let go of me, obviously wanting to punch me, but restrained himself of doing so. That's when we heard clapping sounds. Both of us turn around to meet with I guess were the filmmakers. They seemed happy with how the situation turned out. I wonder how they would have reacted if I had gotten punch in the face. The makeup artists would have had to do a marvellous job to hide the beautiful marks, because I doubt the Australian would have go with soft hand on me. The trio walked to us, greeting us by shaking our hands. One of them, a black man with butch black hair, presented himself as Peter the film director. Seemed like a nice guy to me. The two others were part of the scrip writing crew. One that was in charge of the screenplay named David, and the other that seemed really sympathetic and obviously the oldest here presented himself as William, the author of the series. They all invited us to take a seat so they could brief us on the project.

"Well I'm happy that you get all along", Peter joked while sitting down.

"I don't know if 'getting along' is the best choice of words", I commented laughing, just to make a good impression that I wasn't really impressed by the attitude of mister Evan.

"Well at least you fit perfectly your characters", said William laughing with me.

After hours of discussions on explaining to us the schedules, the plot and the characters, they handed out to us the script. I was really eager to start filming, especially after seeing for real how would be my character. My role would be an immortal being, loner, and a classic rebel without a cause, sarcastic and mischievous. That was so me! I already like that Old Man Winter that turned out to be a teen in this version. I knew now why so much people wanted to become part of the film industry. It was a world where all of our fantasy was becoming reality, where nothing was impossible. And now, I was the main star of one of those upcoming movies that would make people dream. This would be the beginning of my career. To me, there was nothing better than staring in a movie that was called "Rise of The Guardians".

* * *

**NEW STORY!**

**It's been running in my head for a while now, and I'm pretty happy to have finally begin it.**

**So in this AU, the guardians we know are the real actors. There is no Hugh Jackman, Chris Pine or Jude Law living in this Alternate Universe (I'm sorry for all those fans of them, I am one of those). That is why I wrote that Evan (AKA Bunny) was the staring role of Wolverine in X-men. But since I didn't want him to be like 30 or 40 years old, I said that he was the new version from X-Men Origins. So Evan is turning in the twenties.**

**I will warn you, there will be a pairing in this fict, and it will be Jack X Evan. And before some of you tell me that Jack is minor, I will explain something to you. Where I come from (Canada), here the legal age is 18 years old (19 for BC). So when he'll begin to hook up with Evan, Jack will be an adult to me even if the story happens in America. Anyway, it's not like if teens were waiting to have the legal age to go out with older people. XD**

**So I hope you enjoyed this new story. I prioritize the other RotG fanfict over this one, so maybe it will take a bit much more time to update, but I'll try to keep up a good update rhythm.**


	2. The Supporting Cast

_The city was sound asleep. Only the stores and street lamps were providing some light. There were no clouds covering the sky that night, but no stars were able to shine through the light pollution of the city. Cars were perfectly aligned next to the sidewalk where soft little layer of remaining snow covered some part of the ground here and there. The only souls that dared to walk the streets at this late hour weren't even humans. They were myth, legends, stories told to young children to make them dream with hope and wonder, and the other one crawling backward on the ground away from the two other mythical creatures. He was all dressed in black, his long robe dragging on the asphalt as the grey skin and black comb over hair being was backing away, kicking his legs to do it faster as the two other spirits were slowly walking toward him. One being short and chubby, his loose clothing made of golden sand, his skin yellowish and golden eyes matching his spiky hair with a fearsome look on his face. The second spirit walking next to him was much taller but slender, bare feet, with only brown pants and a blue hoodie covered in frosting to shield him against the cold that didn't seemed to bug him. A Shepherd staff made of a tree branch was resting on his shoulder and held there by his right hand a bit further on the object. Icy blue eyes were following their prey crawling on the ground as an amused smirk made its way on the pale face with white locks brushing against his forehead._

"_Ok", started the dark figure crawling backward with his elbows, "Easy! You can't blame me for trying Sandy. You don't know what it's like to be weak and hated."_

"_It was stupid of me to mess with you dreams", the British man clumsily trying to get up obviously afraid of his two foes especially the little one. Once on his two feet, he bowed his head in defeat raising a hand toward Sandy, pointing in his direction. "So I'll tell you what…"_

"_You can have them back", His tone becoming dangerous and darker, lifting his head to see piercing eyes looking like eclipses staring._

"AND CUT!" the director finally said after doing the scene over and over, " Good job Pitch."

The shooting set became loud and noisy as everyone began to walk around the trio of actor. The light switched on to make their movement easier and less clumsy as the background and accessories were changed of location for a next scene. Makeup artists jogged to the actors to correct makeup that has been wiped off during the scene. Hairdressers were roaming around Pitch to replace hair that decided to stick out of nowhere, while the makeup artist kneeled down to put some golden glitter on the cheeks and nose of Sandy. Jack was almost all natural, so the staff concentrated on the two others at first before moving to their younger actor.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V:**

It's been around four months since we started to work on the movie. After reading over and over the script to be able to picture how the entire movie would go, I was finally able to put on the Frost costume as the designers called it and start shooting the movie. Since I was the only actor who didn't have a busy schedule, I was almost always on the set, filming my solo scenes or the ones with the kids. Then, some weeks later, Andy and Kozmotis joined the team. They both weren't very different from the characters they were playing. Despite being a mute only in the film, in real life he wasn't much of a talker. Everyone kept saying that they heard him once in a while speak, and when I went to ask him why he stayed so silent, he answered me in notes saying that he liked to stay in character as much as possible to make it almost a habit for it to look natural in front of the camera. I guess it's one way to have good results and not have to redo over and over the scenes. I kind of get along with him even if he's like fifteen years older than me. Sure we sometimes eat lunch on our breaks together where I do most of the talking, without saying all of it, but we don't hang out. Let's just say that were nice to each other and that we could be friend, but we're just good colleagues. Kozmotis on the other hand is one of the people that stick the most to his character. We've spoken some times, but he gives me a bit the creeps to always have that crook smile when we're talking. It's as if all of his words are some kind of twisted temptations that can take over the mind. As far as I can be from him better I get. Maybe it's just the outside appearance and that inside he's a really good guy with neat intentions, but he hasn't shown that side of him to me yet. So for now, I will only admire his great talent for acting and that will be it. I must say though that both of the sand players can put up faces that can make you feel a hundred feelings at the same time. Kozmo says that if you're able to make the audience see four different emotions through the face in only 30 seconds, then you're a really talented actor. And since I began to practice with them, I was able to wrap up the scenes faster and better. I have a hunch that this movie will bring so many feelings.

I haven't seen yet much of the three others. I heard they were quite busy. Kozmo told me that Nicholas was playing in a television series, so it will maybe take some time before he will be able to free himself. Ana had some meetings for an upcoming television series as well. As for the other asshole, I didn't really cared about what he was doing or when he would come. Each time we crossed path, he would be this impatient and rude guy who thinks he has the right to be bitchy with others. Andy once commented (by writing of course) that it must be really though on his mind and body since he's actually working on a big musical movie. I didn't even know he was able to sing. He looked more like the type to do some action movies. I never would have guessed that he was also able to be one to dance around all classy. Now there was no doubt why he was attracting that much of fans, especially female ones. He was talented, good at acting, he could sing and dance, and that's not without mentioning his killing Australian accent with the body of a god and- Woh! Wait a minute! I'm not going to fantasise over a guy, especially if this guy is a dick with me. Anyway it was clear that our relation wouldn't get father if he continued to have this attitude with me.

* * *

It was already though for me to get up on school days at seven o'clock. Now with a steady job, I had to wake up even earlier to get dress and make up to shoot as much scenes as possible. Fortunately for me, I had rent a small apartment not too far from the studio. It wasn't really big or pretty, but it was doing the job and it wasn't too costly for my parents to support me until I could be able to pay my needs all by myself. Anyway with all of my time spent at the studio, the only thing I do at my current home is sleeping, so it doesn't bother me too much where I live. The one thing I like about living there is my morning and evening ride. Since it's too far from my place to walk or too near to even pay for a bus pass, I use my bicycle. While riding it I can feel the wind rushing to my face, lifting every lock in the air. I feel free, just like flying, like I'm one with the wind. It's a sensation I love. It's one of the psychological features I have in common with Jack Frost. Usually, I ride with another young actor to the studio. When I first arrived, he's the one who helped me get through the Dreamworks' maze. We decided it would be easier and funnier to refer to each other with our character names and decided to stay silent on our real name. Which is kind of ironic that I have the same name, but that he doesn't know. So Hiccup and I ride our bike together on mornings while talking a bit about everything and funny facts like how I like to perch myself on high things like on the ramp of a balcony to read, or how he liked so much the movie he was starring in at the moment that he decided to name his bicycle 'Toothless'. We would even do races most of the times with me taunting him at every turn and him shouting some sarcastic comments at my doings. He would win some, I won most being the competitive type. Our finish line was of course the gates of the studio, as we would try not to hit some other workers.

The sun was rising upon the Dreamworks studio as other staff members were pulling in the parking lots half. I entered the gate still riding with hiccup behind me, but slowly to not cause any accident, until we arrived at the bicycle rack. Both locked our ride to it and we slowly made our way to our set. Hiccup's one was closer and so the other girl that was with him last time greeted us. I met her a few times already by passing this set every morning. I think her name was America, but she insisted on me calling her Astrid, must be her character's name.

"Hey guys", she said seeing us getting closer, "I went for donuts and coffee this morning, I thought you would enjoy having a cup", and she gave to both of us a cup of coffee.

"Thank you my lady", said Hiccup gladly taking his.

"I'm sorry Jack", she said giving mine, "I took yours black since I didn't know what you like in it."

"It's ok, thanks", I replied gladly taking the hot cup in my hand. Smirking, I turned toward Hiccup, "Nice of your girlfriend to meet her man like this."

He almost chocked on his sip, coughing a bit. Astrid just became red, stiffing. I loved to tease them with this when I had the opportunity. Hiccup straightened himself and both started babbling some excuses that they weren't a couple. To my ears, it sounded more like 'Oh we're not together yet but we're too stuck up to propose each other and we'll try to convince you that it will never happen, but it will miserably fail and you will surely laugh at us for that', which I did at their reactions. We'd have to be blind to not know that they have the hot for each other. But I guess they mainly didn't want to because of the work. Always seeing his lover on the set sure would get annoying at some point. The tension would get too intense and the entire movie would go wrong because of it. And I think it must not be their first filming project and they have a reputation to hold in front of the population and their fans. They look like the good type of famous. The ones that are popular amongst people, but not the target of those magazines that keeps on destroying careers and marriages with only some human facts. 'Oh my god, that actor is eating at a MacDonald's' or 'that actress has been seen drinking a bottle of wine with another girl at her home'. Yeah, like we're not human as well. Big deal! Of course there's these stars that we only hear bad about them, but there are also those famous people you know, but never hear about except for a good article or an interview, and I think Hiccup and Astrid are part of those talented people. So, they're playing the safe card and I don't blame them for it.

"Yeah yeah", I answered with a smirk, "When you'll be convince yourself, come back and tell me that 'cause I'm not buying one bit of it."

They couldn't help but laugh nervously, still red. So to slightly change subject, Astrid decided to ask me:

"What about you?"

"Hm?" I asked taking a sip of coffee. It was bitter, with no hint of sweet taste. With this strong dark beverage, it was a wake up call for my mouth. I grimaced a bit to the taste. It definitely miss some sugar in it.

"You have any girl that take a special place in your life?" she asked folding her arms with a smirk trying to corner me like I did with them.

"He he he, nice try", I answered raising a finger from the cup to point her attempt, "but no. I'm more of a loner, beside I don't have time for those things."

"Another word for saying you have no talent with the girls", retorted Hiccup with a smirk looking at me from the corner of his eye, one hand in his pants' pocket.

I made a low chuckle in my throat. Closing my eyes a bit to open them again to look at those bright emerald eyes full of pride of being able to get back at me.

"Not everyone has the luck to work with a good looking blond girl."

"Is that your reason or your excuse", he rhetorically asked, definitely pleased by the turn of event.

I was a bit trapped by that question. I never really thought about going out with someone. Sure I had one or two girlfriend in high school, but as soon as I went to college, I spent most of my time partying with my friends, or stay at home. I was much of a loner, enjoying more the time I was spending with my little sister than burdening myself with a girlfriend.

"The only woman of my life is Mary, my younger and only sibling", I answered him proud, "She'll be jealous if I spend more time with another girl than her.

They seemed satisfied with the answer, for now. To be fair, I've never really had any best friends. I had few here and there at school, and sometimes going to parties with the college's classes, but I was doing a lot of things alone. Despite my condition, I've always been really active and signing in sports group in school to keep my schedule busy. I've received some love declarations back then, but I always answered that I couldn't because of the sport and that I especially had to take care of my younger sister. That seemed to touch their soft spot, and understood without being too much heart broken. Thinking back at what Hiccup had just said, I was really wondering if I was using my sister as my excuse more than my real reasons. After all, they were pretty girls, why would I ever refuse them? Maybe I didn't know how to react at the time and this was the best excuse I could make. I should have given more thoughts on the matter as to why no girls have ever made my heart pound so hard in my chest that I couldn't stop thinking about her.

Before I could even pursuit this thought further, I felt an arm roll up around my waist and a hand securing the hip as I was lift a few inches off the ground. In a matter of seconds, the friends I had at eye level were now looking up at me with clueless faces. It took me a moment to realise that I was being 'kidnap' by someone, a man if I relied on the hairy tattooed arm. My brain had some difficulties to keep up with what was happening, even with the bitter beverage wake up. I twisted my neck to see who was the owner of the limb and I was met with a second pair of emerald eyes, but those were a bit stricter compare to the ones of Hiccup. What the heck did he think he was doing?

"Heeeeeeey…isn't it Mister Sunshine himself", I said with a smirk, taunting his temper, "Even if you're happy to see me again, I would like to feel the hard ground under my feet again."

The two others didn't dare to move. The Australian was far taller than both of them. At least three time their size for sure. He sighed, rolling his eyes, and in one twist, I was now on his shoulder like a potato bag. He completely took me by surprise, which made place for a little bit of panic to grow inside me as I started to struggle. He simply put a hand around my waist to prevent me from falling. Then, he turned around to the two other teens looking at him like he was some kind of weirdo, which to my opinion he was.

"Ah'm borrowing 'im thank yew", he said with one of the most stoic voices I've ever heard.

And they just let me go like nothing was wrong. Friends sometimes. Well, more like indirect colleagues, but still they could have said something. Although I must say that the big guy was intimidating when he wanted to, which was always. At first I struggled, but when I find out that I wasn't going anywhere else than where he was going, I simply let myself get carry over his shoulder. Such embarrassment.

* * *

**Evan's P.O.V:**

What a year! I had the feeling it would never end. My musical contract sure was a great experience, but it was rough on the body, especially the throat. On top of that, my agent thought it would be great for me to stare in a family movie. Before I could say anything, he signed me up for the auditions telling me: "Diversity Evan! Think about it! You'll be worth as much as this Robert guy, be amongst the most actors in demands." Of course, I couldn't just think about it. As soon as I put a feet in the audition room, I almost instantly got the role. Now my schedule was tight between both shooting, thanks to him. Although, I have to admit that without my agent plugging me everywhere, I wouldn't fly high. You would say it's my attitude? Maybe. Let's say I'm not so good at making friends. Movies, work and my only daughter are my only priorities in life. I once had a wife, but life being a bitch I lost her to a dreadful accident. I raised my daughter Sophie all by myself. She even accompanied me on various movie sets, watching her daddy doing all sorts of role, sometimes singing and dancing. I always wondered how she could be so patient or amazed by my work. When I couldn't ask her grandparents if they could watch over her while I was working, I took her with me. And today was no different.

I had finally done shooting all my scenes from my musical. I could get real on my family movie project. After about two months of non-attendance, I was coming back to Dreamworks Studio. The directors had heard I had a little girl of three years old and asked me to bring her telling me they could maybe give her a role in the movie if I wanted to. Anything to spend more time with her. So here I was, getting out of the car holding my little ankle bitter in my arms as I made my way to the shooting set. On my way there, I thought I saw that bloody show-pony talk with some other teen from another set. Oh crud, I've almost forgotten that this brat was also part of the movie. When I thought about it, I would have more scenes with him than I imagined. He's the main character of the movie, so obviously I will have him in my way for a long, long time. We did start on the wrong foot, but whom does that kid think he is talking to me like that. Let's just keep this relation to a professional level and only talk to him when necessary, and everything should go without much outburst.

When we arrived at our set, director Joyce talked to me about the role he wanted my daughter to perform. It was rather simple. All she needed to do was to be herself. It was decided. They would start shooting the kids today so that we would be able to pass over it faster. Sophie was so excited to go wear a costume. The dressmaker even wanted her to put some little wings on her back to express the creative and playful part of the character. Everything to get her even happier than play in a movie with her daddy. The hairdresser had some trouble to make her stay still, deciding it would be too complicate to try and style it that she took some hair glue and ruffled her hair instead looking like she just got out of bed.

We sat together, waiting for the other kids to be ready for the beginning of the shooting. The directors weren't sure if I would be needed for a shooting today, but I still decided to stay, take a look at the project to put me in the mood. Plus, I couldn't leave them with a jumping little blond tornado always shouting "Bunny! Hop! Hop! Hop!"

"Did someone see Overland somewhere?" suddenly shouted one of the dressmaker.

"He didn't get to the makeup yet, sorry", answered the makeup artist, shrugging.

"Only got kids here so far", replied the hairdresser styling one of the little girl's hairs.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I heard their conversation. Call me a man of little faith, but I fear that this kid will only bring trouble on this set. When I over read the script and took a good look at his character, they were pretty much alike: troublemaker, irresponsible and selfish. Right, like he could be a good actor. Maybe he has talent, but if he keeps his bad habits of slowing a shooting down, he won't get far in life. He has no experience with this field for sure, and I sure do hope he learns fast.

"Ah saw him near the 'dragon' shooting set", I told them, knowing I would regret my intervention, but without him, nothing would get done today.

"Would you go get him please", asked director Joyce that had come to talk with the children for the next scenes. "While we'll shoot the takes with only the kids, Jack will be able to get ready for his."

A loud sigh escaped my lips. I knew it. I was stuck to babysit mister troublesome. I didn't really had the choice, so I got up, telling Sophie to be nice and to listen and do exactly what Mr Joyce wanted from her. She smiled, giggling and running off to join the other kids. While she would have a great time, I would surely get sarcastic comments from the to become Popsicle.

I exited the studio to meet a cool morning temperature. The sun was so bright I had to cover the top of my eyes with my hand. I walked back the way I've borrowed earlier, greeting some late technicians. Then, I saw him. Still at the same spot as when I passed twenty minutes earlier. Irritation took hold of my brain. Everyone was working their ass off to do a project and there he was, the student showing no sign of interest in it, talking with his other pals. At that point, I think my actions went a bit faster than my mind, because next thing I knew, he was on my shoulder struggling to get free and shouting names at me. It didn't take long before he knew I had the advantage.

I know that I've said that my previous movie was hard on the mind and body, but I knew that this one would be a pretty good challenge on my patience.

* * *

**I'd rather stop it here. You don't know how much I whipped myself to finally continue and end this chapter. A lot of you have been waiting for it, asking yourself if it would come at some point. And here it is. Not really long, but I think it's enough to set a bit the mood between those two. Some of you may think that Evan is an asshole for now, but he's just really serious about his job, and Jack will just show him that you don't always have to be this straight toward your work.**

**Now, about the updates…I've begun to work a lot again. I'm working at a theatre and as you can see, a lot of movies are coming out this summer, big ones. And since it's shitty here, everybody gets at the theatre and I'm called in to work. So I'm trying to juggle between work, cosplay and writing. I will do my possible to get at least a big good chapter out each month, and it will be the same for the other story. I hate to give up on a project, even if I'm in another fandom (I didn't give up on RotG, I'm just more geeking over something else). I don't want all of you to lost interest, but I don't want to write crap as well just to get rid of it. So I hope you'll understand that I write for fun, and for you as well, and that I prefer to give you gold than crap, even if it takes time.**

**Thank you for reading, comments are always appreciated~**


End file.
